


Keeping Cool

by katasstropheee



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: Because these three are one big happy messed-up crime solving family, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Locked In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 08:04:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2724893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katasstropheee/pseuds/katasstropheee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You do realise removing all our clothes would be a more efficient way of consuming heat."</p><p>Or</p><p>Sometimes a hug just needs to be forced.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keeping Cool

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lostmemoria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostmemoria/gifts).



_"You do realise removing all our clothes would be a more efficient way of consuming heat."_

Joan let out a groan, hissing at the violent chatter of her teeth and drew her jacket in closer to her chest. "I do Sherlock, but I don't think either of us could last long enough, once clothes are removed, to switch positions."

"Ah," Sherlock acknowledged, his voice strangely steady for a man who has been stuck in a meat-packing freezer for just over half-an-hour. "Well, it's nice to know you'd at least consider the offer under dissimilar circumstances."

"Uh, no I won't" she denied, "I'm just thankful we dressed for the occasion." She was very thankful actually; the news said the snow fall would get heavier over the day, and Joan's constant nagging for both Kitty and Sherlock to rug-up warmer is most probably what's saving their lives right now.

"Hmm, yes that too. Excellent deduction Watson - when we escape this metal prison, I shall buy you an ice-cream."

Joan shivered at the image of the cold dessert and instead brought her thoughts back to the warm fire and cup-of-tea that would be waiting for her back home.

"Maybe we should, uh, huddle" Kitty suggested. She was sitting towards the end of the freezer, closest to the door, and shaking immensely. Joan could hear her teeth chattering from where she sat, and she knew that frostbite was not far behind.

So leaving the deductions and escape plans to Sherlock, she took up the position of doctor and began to shift closer to Kitty. "Come on Sherlock, she's right. Get your butt down here."

"But how am I meant to map out the most insecure parts of the structure from the confines of a corner?" Sherlock argued.

"Believe me Sherlock; if anyone could do it, it's you. Now get off your arse before its frozen to the floor and help me keep Kitty warm." Joan's authoritative voice was like a vice to Sherlock tempered brain, and upon hearing it utter his young pupil's name, he knew the situation was dire. He stood up and walked over, surveying and taking notes of the new angle he'd be studying. He lowered himself to his knees this time, giving himself a height advantage, while Kitty and Joan flagged his sides.

Sherlock felt the immediate relief of both woman. They wrapped their arms around his waist and buried their faces in his coat. In return he cloaked an arm around each of them and tucked them under. The warmth wasn't a welcome relief, but it was enough. At least for now.

Sherlock kept up his surveyance of the room, as the girl's huddled and shook and tried to stay tepid. It felt like hours passed in the few minutes they were there, and Sherlock, who was growing tired and bleaker by the second, was losing his patience. He began slumping, his eyes drifting closer and closer to sealed. Their jackets were frosty, as was their hair and lashes, and each of them silently prayed for a way out, or a saviour.

But as the coldness settled over them like a blanket, they drifted further into the darkness, and away from the light.

\---

"Watson!" Sherlock first words sounded gravely and deep. He didn't recognise his own voice at first, but then he remembered where he had been.

No, where they had been.

"Joan? Kitty? Where are you?" he called out warily.

"They're fine Holmes" a all-too familiar and welcomed voice spoke up. He turned his head and met the relieved eyes of his favourite precinct dweller. "They woke up a few minutes before you did, both demanding the hottest coco we could physically make."

Marcus chuckle felt like home at that moment, and Sherlock, very out of character for himself, joined him. "Well, I myself could endure one of those as well, if it isn't too much of a bother."

"It's being made for you as we speak?"

Sherlock sighed happily, and brought the blankets he was wrapped in closer to his chin.

"But don't think you're getting out of a chat with Captain Gregson about calling in for back-up before you do something stupid."

Sherlock's exhale was more grounded this time, his eyes flicking up to Marcus, whose hands were now folded over his chest in his prefered stance of action. "I thought not. But at least we were prepared for the internal weather."

"Yeah you were, weren't you?" Marcus recounted, from his shock of discovering the three dressed in thick coats and beanies that ultimately saved their lives. "Was it Joan's idea?" he asked.

"Of course; she's the responsible one in our little family of misfits" he remarked. "I did suggest nudity, given it's the best option in situations of that nature, but she declined."

"Of course she did" Marcus snickered. "I'm not surprised - you do have a talent for awkward timings Sherlock."

"Awkward timings?" he replied, in time with a large cat-like yarn, "What on earth are you suggesting Detective?"

"Nothing" he muttered. "Get some rest Holmes, and I'll wake you when your coco is ready."

"You better" Sherlock said, his voice dropping to a low groan as his eyes closed.

Marcus smiled, taking his leave and going to see how the woman were holding up. He entered the room to find both ladies hovering over their case files, blankets draped like shawls over their shoulders and hot drinks clenched tightly in their fists. "You two should be resting" he added in greeting upon his entrance.

"And you should be making an arrest" Joan greeted back, amusingly peering at the Detective from beneath her lashes before looking back down at the pile of papers. "The Captain is storming the warehouse as we speak. Relax ladies; you nearly didn't make it today."

"But we did" Kitty said, looking at Marcus with the same determination he had seen crease Sherlock's features since the first time they met. "And crime doesn't sleep, so next case please."

Marcus chuckled and turned to the door. "Fine, but there will be no excursions till you both have rested. Deal?" They agreed and watched Bell leave the room.

"Well this was an experience" Joan said after a moment of comfortable silence, "and one I wish to not have again any time soon."

"Agreed" Kitty responded. "We also probably shouldn't mention the hugging either." Joan thought about her statement, then nodded furiously. "Yeah, you're right" she agreed, "let's never speak of this event ever again. Deal?" Joan held out her hand, which a second later was connected to Kitty's.

"Yeah, deal."

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I just really wanted a threesome-hug. We need a hug in this show. We need multiple hugs. We need just an episode of hugs that never were, and hugs that should be. *coughwritershugscough*
> 
> Anyway, come find me on [Tumblr](http://katasstrophee.tumblr.com/) if you have any requests or just want to talk "HUGS!"


End file.
